


Just a Hour of Your Time

by LeonaHeart



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, NSFW, Trans!Lapis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonaHeart/pseuds/LeonaHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lapis' friend convinced her to go to the spa, she didn't expect her masseuse to be so hot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Hour of Your Time

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for CartoonyAfterDark because I wanted to do it for them and I did get permission to do so. This is based off this awesome picture that they did http://cldrawsthings.tumblr.com/post/142035787325/au-where-jasper-is-a-masseuse-and-lapis-a-first 
> 
> I really hope everyone likes this, this is my first time writing something that is even remotely NSFW and I'd appreciate any feedback on how I did and if you find any mistakes in the story.

Honestly, Lapis still had no idea how Peridot was able to manipulate her so much. Anytime they’re as anything new that Peridot had found she’d eventually drag Lapis there. The small girl had a talent; with just a pleading look in her eye she could make anyone bend to her will. It was hard to say no to Peridot because of how lovable she was, though it was getting a little annoying. 

“Trust me, you are going to like it.” Peridot insisted for the umpteenth time, Lapis walked behind Peridot but at a distance with a scowl on her face. “It’s just around the corner here…here we are!” They came to a stop outside a spa.

“I’m out of here.”

Peridot grabbed Lapis’ arm as she turned to leave, “Just try it for a hour, I’ll be by your side the whole time…and I promise that we’ll go to the beach next weekend.”

Lapis thought about it, was spending an hour at the spa really worth it? “I guess I can spare a hour. Hopefully this hour will go by quickly.” 

“Don’t say that, we haven’t even had our massages yet.” Peridot grinned one of her big stupid grins and they both went in. After signing in, Peridot lead Lapis down the hall until they came to room, a single table was in the middle of the room with candles surrounding it. “Well, I’ll be right down the hall.” 

“Wait what?! I thought you said that you wouldn’t leave my side!” 

“Yeah…I lied…See ya!” Peridot gave a wave before rushing down the hall. 

Lapis glared as she watched her ‘friend’ abandon her but decided to just go inside the massage room instead of going after her; the smell of lavender was heavy in the air. “You my 2:00?” came a gruff voice from somewhere in the room.

”Uh, I guess so.” Lapis walked the rest of the way into the room and noticed that off to the corner was a curtain, she could hear someone washing their hands from behind it. 

“Go ahead, take off your clothes and lay down on the table, I’ll be right with you.” Lapis stripped and placed her clothes in the basket near the door. She then went over and laid down on the table, slipping underneath the top sheet, the table was cool against her bare skin. “So your Peridot’s friend, right?”

Lapis lifted her head off the pillow, “Yeah.”

“I thought so, she mentioned you the last time she was here. What’s your name again?”

“It’s Lapis, Lapis Lazuli.”

“Well then Lapis,” the curtain parted to reveal an amazon of a woman standing there, rubbing massage oil all over her arms, “You ready for this?”

A surge of blush engulfed Lapis’ face, “Hoo boy.” Lapis buried her face into the pillow to hide it; she had never seen another human as beautiful as the woman that was before her. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle because it’s your first time. I’m Jasper by the way.” Jasper came closer to Lapis and placed on of her hands on Lapis’ back. Lapis tensed up but Jasper’s touch was gentle like she said and after a few minutes Lapis felt more relax, allowing her head fall onto the pillow again. Maybe this hour wouldn’t be so bad after all. “You want me to go a little harder?” Jasper asked her.

“Um, maybe just a little more,” Jasper’s hands pressed ever so slightly more into Lapis’ back, “Oh, that feels really good.” The hands continued to dance on Lapis’s skin, pressing in and releasing tension in parts that she never thought were tense before…and causing it at the same time. It wasn’t really noticeable at first, but after a time Lapis could feel her lower extremities become more and more uncomfortable against the leather of the table. She was becoming turned on by the touch of Jasper’s touch, so much that she now had an unmistakable boner. 

Lapis tried to lightly shift herself to maybe get some relief, “Hey, you okay?” Lapis could feel the blush returning to her face, she felt so embarrassed at what had happen that she didn’t want to tell Jasper. She just nodded her head and allowed Jasper to continue with the massage only to become even more aroused. A slight moan escaped from Lapis’ lips, Jasper chuckled, “Sounds like your enjoying this,” Lapis buried her face in deeper into the pillow, “Oh. That’s okay, it happens to a lot of my clients.” 

Lapis raised her head slightly, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Jasper leaned down and whispered into Lapis’ ear, “but none of them are as pretty as you.” Lapis’ face grew even redder, Jasper smiled, “So do you mind if I help you with that?” she asked. Lapis slowly nodded her head and Jasper moved her hands down to Lapis’ lower back. She moved her hands in light circles slowly increasing her pressure as she went into every crevasse that Lapis had on her body.  
Lapis gripped the table, gasping, “You have a lot of tension down here, don’t you?” Jasper continued to caress lapis, needing her hands across Lapis’ spine up to her shoulders.

“I’ll have to…ah…thank Peridot later, this is…ah…amazing.” 

“Glad to hear it,” Jasper moved her hand down to Lapis’ lower back again and was grasping her hips, “You have really soft skin by the way.”  
Not ten seconds after Japser had said that, Lapis gave out a huge gasp as she blew her load all over the table. “Oh crap,” Lapis sat up, wrapping the sheet around her body, she looked down at the cum that was all smeared on the leather of the table, “Ah geez I really didn’t mean…” fat watery tears started to fall down Lapis’ face, “I’m really sorry, I’ll…I’ll help you clean it up…”

Jasper shushed her and placed a hand onto one of Lapis’ shoulders, sitting down next to her. She guided Lapis down onto her lap and slowly rubbed Lapis’ back, “It’s okay, don’t worry about it. I won’t charge you extra for that if you take me out on a date.”

Lapis sniffed, “Okay…I’ll still help you clean up.”

“That’s really not necessary.” Jasper raised Lapis face up, “Did you enjoy yourself?” 

Lapis nodded, “Are you free next Tuesday at 2:00?”

“Not really,” Jasper smiled, “But I think I can squeeze you in.” Lapis smiled back and laid her head down again onto Jasper’s lap, she really wished that she had another hour to spend.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the only one to write a story based off of CartoonyAfterDark's AU! You should go read them as well,
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6429949?view_adult=true
> 
> http://pumpkinqueene.tumblr.com/post/142093092381/cartoonyafterdark-im-bit-sad-now-i-cant-afford


End file.
